


Bite the Bullet

by lxthr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Death, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Obliviousness, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Week, SuperCorp is endgame, Supercorp endgame, Wedding, kara dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxthr/pseuds/lxthr
Summary: Kara takes one last stand against a guard of Saturn leaving a lifeless body. The next year brings a great deal of pain for everyone as we see some old faces. This turns around though.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	1. Death and All His Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara dies and Alex and Lena talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m only just starting to write, i am only 14 years old so sorry for mistakes

Today, the last day that Lena spends in National City, the last day that she’s surrounded by the buildings of Supergirl’s town. Tomorrow she will be in Europe surrounded by Irish people in Dublin restarting her life, as if National City and Kara didn’t exist. Today marks the one-year anniversary of the betrayal between Lena and Kara in the fortress of solitude, the 26th of August. This day has proven difficult for both Kara and Lena, as Kara sobs into her pillow as she remembers the date of the disaster and Lena as she lets go of National City where she met her best friend. Neither knew that nearing a week later would end on a flood of emotions, even though they are thousands of miles apart. It was broadcast all over the news, even in Ireland, breaking news “Supergirl sacrifices self for the safety of Earth”. A video recorded live from the heart of National City, Supergirl hovering in the sky fighting a 30-foot guard of Saturn with all her energy and power to keep the people of the world safe. Using the last of her powers before they are stripped from her a surge of energy burst through her being as she shoots through the stomach of the giant causing it to disintegrate, leaving her lifeless, bloody corpse buried underneath a pile of rubble that dropped from buildings surrounding her. The fight was watched by many people around the world, going on for the past five days. The ending of Kara Zor-El was seen by millions around the world, one of them being the billionaire CEO that recently left Supergirl’s city. Lena Luthor’s modern apartment in Dublin was near silent, only filled with the smashing of glass as Lena watched Kara take her last breath sacrificing herself for the sake of the city, for the sake of Lena’s safety. The genius knew instantly that this was all her fault, if she had just forgiven Kara sooner this would not have happened, Kara wouldn’t have lost all her emotional, mental and physical energy, she would be alright, Lena wasn’t the only one who caught onto this, Alex knew this as well as Lena did and she wasn’t going to let the CEO get away with it. A couple of days went by, Lena drinking herself into a puddle, weeping crocodile tears, thinking about how stupid she was for not admitting how much she was hurting Kara, thinking what if. What if she forgave Kara sooner? What if she told Kara how much in love with her she was, sooner? These thoughts made her drink more and more to a point where she forgot who she was, forgetting about her company, forgetting about what good she had done in the word, all that was left was that she was responsible for Kara’s death, she lived up to the Luthor name. Silence filled her penthouse while she was lost in her thoughts, until she was withdrawn from them as there was the sudden tapping of boots in front of her, those boots belonged to a certain Danvers, Alex Danvers. Lena found a pair of half sunken eyes burning holes through her skull, a million thoughts racing around her mind. Many seconds pass, then Alex finally opens her mouth, but nothing comes out, it shuts again. “What are you doing here?” the Luthor finally asks. Tears start to form in Alex’s eyes, then turning into fiery rage. “Never trust a Luthor, that’s what everyone used to say. I don’t know what my sister saw in you, although she is the Paragon of Hope, so anything is possible,” Alex remarks dismissing Lena’s question; Alex read Lena’s expression so easily, “you know as well as I do, that this is all your fault, you drained her mental, physical and emotional energy, you drained her, she lost all hope. You also know that as much as I want to kill you right here right now, that is something Kara doesn’t want, for you to be in pain.” Lena is left speechless at this, pinning her tongue to the roof of her mouth to hold back the tears that are edging their way to the surface. She opens her mouth to say something but Alex stops her with a bullet darting out of her eye as if to stop Lena from saying anything. “Kara’s funeral will be held in Midvale before she is sent away to her mother on Argo, she’ll want you there. It’s in our backyard, it’s on the 7th, there is a box in your old office in National City, before the fight Kara put some possessions in there along with a note, only to be read if things went south.” After saying this Alex turned to grab the door handle the Luthor’s words stopping her, “I’m so incredibly sorry for what you lost Alex.” This resulted in the older Danvers shooting darts at Lena’s eyes through hers.


	2. Midvale Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the funeral, we see some old faces and remember Kara and her memories.   
> Please don't criticize me, i don't know where this went...

Three days had gone by bringing the date to the 6th of September, the day before Kara’s funeral, this was the day she would fly back to the place where she met Kara, the place that she left right before the woman she loved died. The office was empty, it was just a white desk, empty cabinets and large windows that show an empty balcony; it wasn’t fully empty though, the white furniture made the singular cardboard box on the desk stand out, Lenas name written on the side of it all in large letters.   
She scurried over to the stray box on her desk, filled with Lena’s sweatshirts that Kara stole from her, the book at Kara gave Lena for her birthday of which Lena always left at Kara’s apartment, she only bought the book because of the one string of words in it that Kara wanted Lena to be reminded of, The soft CEO opened it to page 287, the page of the quote, tears dwelled in her eyes as she read it, “Family doesn’t have to be blood, a bad last name doesn’t mean you’re like them or apart of their family, family is you.” The book and sweatshirts were accompanied by a white gold diamond ring that Lena wanted to give Kara but lost at one of their game nights at Kara’s apartment, later to be found under the couch by the Kryptonian herself. It came down to the last two items in the box, Lena’s Waterford FC blanket that Kara took home after one of their late movie nights, on top of all this was the letter that Alex mentioned the few days ago. 

Without hesitation Lena tore the envelope open, Kara’s clearly recognisable on the front of the folded paper read ‘For Lena only to read if things go south’ she hesitated to open up the paper staring at it for seconds. She eventually built up the courage to open it finding a whole letter for her written in Kara’s neat handwriting. She began to read imagining Kara’s voice saying these words.   
‘Lena, this is how my story ends, protecting the world but mainly protecting you. I couldn’t help but imagine if that Saturn Guard came to Dublin to harm you so I had to stop him from hurting my home, you. You’re my home, you always were since we first met and you always will be. I know that Alex wants to kill you right now thinking this is all your fault but she knows I can’t see you hurt. If she didn’t stick at her word to tell you go to go Midvale to see me off, I’m telling you to. Go there and don’t let Al scare you off, I want you to be there to say goodbye, and let go of me.   
None of this was your fault okay Lena, I’m the one who lied to you for years, I’m the one who betrayed you and was defiled you. I just wanted to keep you safe and I didn’t want to lose you, my home. The only thing I regret is not telling you how I felt sooner. I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you, those beautiful green stars, Rao how those stars melted me. I don’t want you to think that any of this is your fault, it’s not. Please stop drinking yourself into a puddle as I know you will and stop blaming yourself, please just be happy in a world without me Lena, in Dublin that is.  
I thought I should give you back your sweatshirts that I stole and your Waterford blanket, and give you the book that you kept leaving at my apartment and please remember that phrase, I am your family and your mine. Don’t let the Luthor name get in the way of you doing good for the world, you’re not like Lex and Lillian, you’re Lena Luthor be your own hero. You should also have the diamond ring back that you were going to give me I’m assuming. Give it to someone who will love you as much as I did. I love you Lena Kieran Luthor.  
-Kara’ 

Tears streamed down the Luthor’s face neglecting to come to a halt. She gripped the tattered book holding it tightly to her chest remembering the day Kara gave it to her, when she fell even more in love with the dork.   
The 7th of September came faster than expected, the day Lena would see Kara’s face, the day she said goodbye to the light of her life. On that day at 7am she would be alone on her private jet headed to Midvale. 10am she landed in Midvale close to the Danvers backyard. Close to where Kara’s body lay lifeless in her pod that she had landed in nearing fifteen years ago. Eliza stuttered as she opened the door to see a raven haired woman in black sunglasses and midnight purple lipstick. “L-Lena, it’s good you came.” The Luthor’s bottom lip quivered as she heard this. She knew very well that she wasn’t welcome nor would she ever be. Everyone loathed her at the thought of the part she played in Kara’s downfall. The only person who trusted her was there, well other than Eliza, it was Sam Arias.

The ceremony commenced at 11, the sight of Kara’s vessel sent everyone into streams of true pain as her body lay still, hair sprawled out across the head rest of her pod. Lena was separated from the sea of black fiddling with her fingers as she always did when she was sad or nervous, slightly leaning against the tree near the house. She knew everyone there, Eliza, Clarke and Lois, J’onn, Alex, the Olsen siblings, Winn, many DEO agents, Brainy, Nia, Sam without Ruby and the one and only Cat Grant.   
“I was the first person she ever told she was Supergirl, I was her best friend until the end.” Winn stuttered holding back the tears.  
“She was the only one who had a decent interview,” Cat finally spoke “she was so different from the rest of the people I interviewed to be my assistant. Everyone else thought they were special but Kara, she was the only one who thought she wasn’t different, that she was normal like everyone else. That’s when I hired her right on the spot because I saw a part of me in her. I never thought she would become such an important part of me of that I would call her my friend, she wasn’t just an employee or an assistant.” These words pierced everyone’s hearts. Alex and Eliza spoke next.

“When she first came here I resented her, I had to share the spotlight with her, had to share everything with her. Now I can’t handle not sharing it with her.” Alex glared straight through Lena’s soul, she would have done something else if Eliza hadn’t chimed in, “When Clark brought her to the house fifteen years ago she was terrified but we changed. We aided out the hero that Kara Danvers has become today.” She paused giving Lena a hint to come and say her peace, and she obliged. The raven haired woman trudged over to where everyone else was standing and opened her mouth to say something, anything but nothing came out. Every mourning soul drilled burr holes through her body until she let out a squeak and at last she started to talk.

“When her and Clarke came to my office I was new here. I had abandoned my seat on the Venture to reschedule the renaming ceremony of my brother’s company. They came to interview me implying I had rigged the ship to explode, Kara was the only one who believed me when I told them about coming for a fresh start. She was the only one who didn’t believe I was like the rest of my lunatic family, she was the only one who believed in me.” She let a tear roll down her face ruining her dry face “She tried to protect me by lying to me for years, then my brother told me her secret. She broke my heart and then I went and broke hers. I’m surprised one of you haven’t tried to kill me yet, we all know I deserve it.” She added before backing away back into the darkness under the tree.

More words were shared before everyone made their way inside leaving Lena out there alone with Kara. She went and kneeled down beside her lover’s body, watching Kara’s pale body lay still. She opened her mouth leaning over to Kara “I know I screwed up, I just didn’t forgive you because I don’t deserve you and you deserve someone better than me. You don’t deserve to get hurt by me again. I tried to stuff my feelings down because I know you deserve someone who’ll love you better. That diamond ring was meant to be given to you with a bunch of promises but my clumsiness lost it. I will never stop belittling myself as long as I am alive. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I loved you sooner.” She leaned further forward placing a soft kiss to the Kryptonian forehead before turning to see Eliza watching from metres away. Mother Danvers rushed over and drew Lena into a tight embrace, this broke Lena in two as she let the gates open and the flood flow from behind her eyes. 

A minute passed of silence as Mrs Danvers never let go of the Luthor. Lena’s attention drawn away by a younger Danvers standing out on the side of her house chugging a beer. This had become the best pain killer for her since the tragedy of losing her sister. Eliza reluctantly withdrew her arms as she noticed Lena’s attention get pulled away by the sight of Alex. “I better get going, I won’t ruin your day anymore.” The Luthor mumbled as she backed away. Leaving without saying anything else she let more tears stream down her face as she made her way to the fields.


	3. The Wisp Sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months have passed since the funeral. These have proven to be difficult times, ended with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short this chapter is, chapter 4 will be up soon!

Things were mostly the same for Lena over the next 6 months, although she did become very suicidal seeing nothing but her Kara’s body. She was desperate to see it was Kara only sleeping but the rest of it came to her, her pale body, the cuts and bruises across her face and chest. This only made things much worse for Lena. It made her drink more and more until she passed out. It made cuts appear on her wrists, not going away as they got more and worse. Over the last 6 months Lena had turned up to work slightly tipsy, and wearing casual wear covering her redness on her arms. Jess her assistant and companion had a great amount of pain felt for her boss she had known for the past 5 and a half years, but right now the classy, strong billionaire she had known was replaced by a depressed shadow.

The Luthor continued to work by herself, daytime drinking and plotting ways to erase herself as well as working on many prototypes for curing many medical diseases. The opening of the fifth scotch bottle in a week came her to mouth, a gulp of amber liquid burnt down her throat. This is what her days had come to at L-Corp. Later that same night after drinking a bottle of her favourite liquid and stumbling into her cheap apartment she tripped and sunk into the expensive couch, causing her to nearly bring up the burning amber liquid settling in her stomach.

The usual almost happened, her falling asleep on the couch but was interrupted when a short haired woman appeared inside her doorway. The Luthor shot up at the sight eying off the knife she has in a drawer in her desk. The two steps Alex took toward Lena were two more steps Lena took toward her desk. The red haired woman took note of these actions, hesitating to move any further as she knew it would result in her getting stabbed. The end of the gun pointed at Lena, the other end controlled by Alex.   
“Kara’s words made me not do this the day she died,” the Danvers remarked “but I have had enough of this. This is all your fault why my sister is gone; this is all your fault.” She paused waiting for a pending response. The Luthor finally spoke with a shaky voice.  
“You know how badly I deserve this punishment, don’t let Kara’s words stop you. Pull the trigger. Do me a favour, please.”   
Alex hesitated, Kara’s words running around her mind ‘Lena was not a villain’. She remembered all the good Lena had done, soon to be brought back to the death of her beloved sister. Before she could realize, there was a disheveled blonde sinking into the pool of blood on the ground. This stranger wore the familiar face Alex had grown up with, the face of her sister, Kara Zor-El.


	4. The New Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious blonde with Kara's face??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short, I should and could have made this chapter and the last chapter into one.

This person had Kara’s face, Kara’s body shape, she had been the exact same as her. Alex had just realised what she had done, even though she knew this had to be an imposter she still went over to aid the foreign person. Lena had been pushed aside as the blur rushed in when she pulled the trigger. The Luthor had still been very clouded and confused when this all happened, all too fast for her drunken mind; she soon realised what happened and went to help the blonde that just blocked Alex’s shot at her. The only thing that moved on this new person was her chest, her eyes shut as she passed out after getting shot saving the raven haired woman.

The next thing the stray person knew was that she was on Lena’s private jet on route to National City. After hours stranded alone on this plane with the other Danvers sister and the billionaire CEO she realised she was in DEO handcuffs, unable to move. Before they knew it the plane had landed at last. The blonde had been brought into interrogation by Alex and Lena at the DEO, everything was so familiar to the stranger, all her memories came flooding back in after saving the Luthor. A sharp pain stabbed in her stomach; lifting her shirt she noticed she was bandaged, with a little bit of red stained in the middle of it.   
“Who are you?” that was the first question asked as she was shoved into a holding cell.   
She responded instantaneously with “It’s me, Kara! Please just let me explain before you do anything to me Alex.” The disordered Luthor stood still, frozen in the background.   
“Who are you, is this Brainy running a simulation?! Are you Red Daughter?! A shape shifter?! Who are you!” This brought Lena out of the shadows, standing beside Alex.   
“It’s me Alex please! Please believe me Alex and Lena,” she finally acknowledged the other woman. “Lena you have to know it’s me, I gave you back your sweatshirts I stole because they smelled like you, I have you back your blanket because I know how much Waterford means to you. There was the book that I gave to you on your birthday because of one quote in it, the letter I wrote the day before I died and the ring that I know was yours because when you went to get wine I saw you play and fiddle with the box I found it in.”   
“Did my mother send you? You could have gone to my office and read the letter and seen the stuff in the box.” The Luthor’s tears crept into the front of her eyes  
“It’s me Lena. I gave you that book on the 3rd of January, I was the only one who knew your real birthday because you didn’t like to celebrate it, let alone Lex and Lillian always being two weeks early. You gave up correcting them because you knew that no matter what they would always forget and be off time with it.”   
The calmness but slight desperation of Kara’s voice thundered in Lena’s ears making the tears fall out of her eyes. With the realisation she didn’t hesitate to open the cell door ignoring the screaming from Alex. She held the door open for Kara to come because of her frailness. She had a million questions for the super but they could wait, this was something she had to do first, something she had been waiting on doing for the past 4 years. As Kara stepped out of the cell Lena let the door go and rushed over to Kara’s side pulling her around, catching the soft Kryptonian’s lips in her own.


	5. Adore You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp surprises...

Instead of one person walking through the door, two came in, hand in hand. Alex still concerned about if this person was Kara or not left for a few days to wrap her head around the un-dead sister of hers, leaving her in Lena’s hands. The Luthor sat the frail blonde down on the couch in a hotel room, wrapping her in the Waterford blanket that she happened to bring with her. She went to go get water for Kara only to feel a cold hand wrap around her wrist, dragging her down to Kara’s eye level.   
“Please, stop running around getting things, just sit and talk to me, please Lena.”  
“Alright, do you want anything to eat? Do you need a pillow? Water?” is what Lena could respond with, sitting down beside the super.   
“Lena stop, I’m ok, although I could do with some Chinese food from that one place down town. I just need to explain first, about what happened,” silence was always Lena’s way of saying ok. Kara gulped “I’m pretty sure you guys sent me away in my pod, to go to Argo right? So on my way to Argo my pod got flung into some asteroids based on the damage, that’s what I can tell. Anyway an asteroid bumped into my pod leaving a tiny hole for some new substance, yellow kryptonite through. The rest is a little fuzzy but I remember waking up to a hole in my ship with yellow particles everywhere, I plugged the hole but it used all of my strength, making me go back into a sleep until I reached Argo.” She paused letting Lena process it before continuing. “So when I got to Argo, I tumbled out of it fully awake, making my mum fret and really shove kryptonite down my throat. I did eventually get her to believe me and I stayed for a couple of days but she made me come back after I mentioned all the things I didn’t get to say to you.” Redness covered Kara’s faced embarrassed in case Lena hadn’t seen the note she left before she died. “Does it make more sense now?” A nod came from the Luthor. 

Lena pulled out her phone going to Kara’s favourite Chinese restaurants website ordering many things and a hundred or so pot stickers waiting on delivery. She put the phone down and turned to Kara biting her lip plotting about what to next. “I love you too Kara Zor-El.” She said in slightly cracked Kryptonian. This broke Kara out of her trance she was in, darting blue pearls at Lena’s green ones.   
“How did you learn how to say that?”  
“You talk in your sleep Kara.”  
Without hesitation Kara pulled Lena in cupping her cheeks, bringing her in for a searing kiss. Lena quickly kissed her back, this time with more passion. Things would have become more heated if it weren’t for the delivery person at the door. Lena reluctantly pulled herself away going to answer the door, handing the guy a hundred-dollar note, taking the food and shoving the door in his face. She brought the food over putting it on the coffee table in front of them, gesturing for Kara so start shoving her face in the pot stickers, and that she did. Lena let out a chuckle watching the woman she loves shove tonnes of food down her esophagus. 

Throughout the night they talked and ate non-stop, discussing what happened through the past six months. This is when Kara finally noticed the markings on Lena’s arms bringing the flood in her eyes, tears started to fall but Lena stopped them, wiping her lovers face.  
“Don’t worry about them Kara. They’ll heal with savlon and aloe vera, it’ll be ok.”  
“Why.” Was all a sobbing Kara could come up with.  
“When you died it was all my fault, I never forgave you leaving you with internal scars. I am so sorry for what happened to you my love,” she reached for Kara’s hand, squeezing it tight, “I don’t understand why you’re still here and I can only imagine what you think of me right now.” There was a pause, silence, Kara’s words leaving her. Lena spoke again, the three words made her super snap, “I forgive you.” Lena was expecting Kara to come up with something about not deserving her or telling her not to forgive her but there was an unexpected response.   
“Move back to National City, I’m not joking around Lena, move back here please. I can’t stand to live over five thousand miles away from you, I can’t.”  
“Anything for you Kara.”

A few days later the Luthor was back at the same apartment, same penthouse but the mood of it was different. Kara changed this mood.   
“Move in with me, Kara. After everything that has happened I have realised that I can’t live without you, and I don’t want to.” This proposition made Kara giggle as if Lena’s words were a joking matter. “I’m serious Kara, I can’t do this without you.” She glanced over at the box that held the diamond ring in it, many thoughts head full.   
She made a break for it leaving Kara still standing there bewildered. Picking it up she walked back over to her lover. She fiddled with the box whilst making her speech, “Kara, I love you and after losing you a first time, it made me realise how stupid and what such a coward I was for not telling you how I felt. I don’t want to be friends, or your girlfriend, I want to be your wife. I want to wake up to your face every day, I want to have a family with you, I want to fight over the wedding cake with you and I want to be able to kiss you in public whenever I want. I want to be proud to have the Danvers last name or whatever you want,” she finally got down on her knee, Kara’s tears dwelling in her eyes Lena continued, “Kara Danvers will you marry me?” She stood with her jaw on the floor, tears falling from her eyes.  
“Yes Lena Kieran Luthor-Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to leave it on a cliff hanger so here you go. Sorry I didn't post it two nights ago, I took a night off and then last night I was too tired to write.


	6. Let's Go Drinking!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lena asking Kara to marry her, they go out for breakfast the next morning only to be interrupted by a call from Alex. Why is she calling? After leaving Kara after the realization.

Lena woke the next morning to a cold, empty bed. Many thoughts running through her head. She started crying, thinking everything that happened with Kara was a dream, she clapped a hand to her forehead covering her face from the sun’s rays. “Morning,” Lena jumped at the soft noise jerking her head around to her right side, finding the warm blonde kneeled beside her. “You woke up and panicked didn’t you, thinking everything that has happened was a dream. It’s not a dream baby, I’m real.” Kara pulled Lena’s hand placing it over her heart. The Luthor didn’t take any chances, raising herself bringing the Super’s lips to meet hers. The Danver’s let out a small squeak, quickly kissing her long lost person back. 

Lena finally spoke up “Where did you go? I thought you weren’t real!”   
“I’m real baby girl, I woke up early and you were so adorable sleeping and I figured you haven’t gotten any real sleep seeing how let you slept in so I left you there to sleep. I was going to make breakfast as well but since you’ve moved back all you’ve got in the fridge and pantry is scotch and red wine, so I went out to get breakfast. I didn’t really find anything that wooed me but I did find this new place, so we’re going out for breakfast. I did go and get coffee though.” Lena found Kara’s rambling adorable, taking the coffee from her hands not taking her eyes off of her fiancé. Wow she would need to get used to that word.   
Lena wore a 3-piece suit and threw her hair up into a ponytail, considering Kara had no clothes she one of Lena’s dresses making the CEO drool over the sight of her girl. The diamond ring shimmered in the sunlight, standing out on Kara’s finger as her and Lena held hands on the way across her road to the Café. It was a small one but all the plants and wooden tables stood out against the skyscrapers. They shared all the times they nearly kissed each other while eating their food to be rudely interrupted by a phone call coming in on Kara’s phone.  
“Hey, Alex! You haven’t been around, what’s up?”  
All Lena could hear was mumbling on the other end of the phone.   
“Sure, Lena and I will both be there tonight. Love you Alex. Bye” The other end of the line was dead, Kara then placed her phone down, the whole phone call Lena couldn’t peel her eyes away from her lovers own blue ones. Kara cleared her throat, “We’re going for drinks tonight, with Alex and Kelly.”

Lena didn’t speak, still dazzled by the sight of Kara and how beautiful she was. The only thing that could break her eyes away was what Kara said next. “Fine no sex for you.”  
“Sorry you just look so adorable when you bite your lip trying to remember things. Please don’t take it away.”  
After an amazing breakfast they headed out to go get some real food for their bare fridge. They bought a bunch of vegetables and other things and multiples of things used to make pot stickers. After paying they brought the trolley next door, Lena going to get some champagne and scotch.

The evening came quicker than it was meant to, they only had 45 minutes to get ready and get down at the alien bar. Kara had decided on a turtle-neck, jeans and heeled boots, Lena going with one of Kara’s old sweaters and jeans, with high heeled boots. Finally, they made it to the bar, expecting Kelly and Alex in there only to see them but joined by their gang (with of a couple old faces) Cat, Sam and Eliza. 

“SURPRISE!” everyone had shouted in sync, grabbing the attention of many people. Kara started crying seeing everyone faces again, this time she was alive. Everyone ran over gathering the girls up in a big group hug. They went over to a big table sometime later after everyone separated themselves from each other. They all sat down gathered around the table, Kara’s hand on Lena’s thigh, her other hand shining on the table under the light above it.   
“Congratulations by the way girls.” Eliza piped up, everyone else’s congratulations coming shortly after. All they could do was look each other in the eye, Lena’s hand coming up to grab Kara’s on the table.   
“Thank you.” they said together, eyes still locked on the others. Alex spoke up,   
“It was getting boring watching you guys dance around each other for the past 5 years, and finally you figured out your stuff.” Everyone let out a chuckle.   
The night went on, the happy couple being, well, happy. Alex, Kelly, James and Winn went off to play pool, Eliza had said that she needed to go back to Midvale so she left, Cat gave Kara a tight squeeze before leaving her ‘star reporter’ as she remarked, leaving the girls alone with Sam. 

“So my two best friends are finally together, finally getting married.”   
Lena let out a small giggle, Kara’s one following, “Yes we are, we finally figured out it wasn’t just a platonic friendship, we were just both trying to show each other subtly that we love each other.” They stared into each other’s eyes before getting drawn away by Sam’s voice again.  
“You guys are just adorable together and you’ve only had each other for like a week,” she paused making awe eyes at her best friends. “You guys deserve to spend so much time together so Lena I have organised to take over for you at L-Corp for the next 2 months while you and Kara begin planning the wedding, as for you Kara I have brought an old friend from Metropolis with me to cover for you at Catco. Also while I’m absent at L-Corp during the day I got Ruby’s favourite aunt to look after her, Kelly and Alex.” She finally stopped talking, leaving the new couple gobsmacked. “Surprise? I also plan on moving back to National City if that’s ok with you Lena?” She nodded still surprised.   
“O-o-okay. Thank you Sam!” the pair rushed around the other side of the table holding Sam from both sides.


	7. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night on Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is like such a short chapter, I know i haven't posted an update in a few days but I have been at school and I have been editing for instagram, go check out my supercorp edits if you want @lenaslvthr. I will either post on weekend or try to also post during the week, sorry.

It was finally Valentine’s Day, Sam decided to extend Lena’s and Kara’s leave until after they got married; our girls went out for brunches, had annual game nights, spent time with Ruby and Sam but most importantly they spent this time together. Tonight was Lena’s turn to pick the whereabouts for date night, sticking with something that involved casual, comfortable wear. The girls discussed the wedding venue and date over donuts in the penthouse. They were finally happy, they finally felt whole. The day ate away as they spent their time together, the evening came. Lena decided on wearing black skinny jeans, a green blouse, coat and boots; Kara wanted to kind of match deciding on a green button up, navy skinny jeans, coat and boots. Lena drove them a couple hours out of the city, coming down a valley shining rainbow lights towered over the trees, a Ferris-Wheel they belonged to.

They pulled up on a patch of grass outside the entrance, Kara’s jaw in her lap. The corners of Lena’s mouth pulled into a small, slightly noticeable smile, “Happy Valentine’s Day baby.” No other thoughts were required, Kara’s eyes started to water, she intertwined their fingers and smashed her lips into her sweet girlfriends. “This is the second best gift ever.” She responded with.  
“Oh, what’s the first?” Lena had a little bit of offence in her voice.  
Kara responded with one singular word, “You.” With that they both lent over to one another bringing each other to a passionate kiss before breaking it off to go have some fun. They strode into the fair, hand in hand, with Fairy-Floss and Popcorn, giggling and commuting on what to do next. They had a blast of a time, Kara using her super strength on the hammer and her x-ray vision on the duck picking game, winning many bears with hearts, rainbow flags and giant teddies, majority of which Lena chose. They finished the night off on the Ferris-Wheel intertwining their fingers in the carriage, joking about and having fun. The reached the top, stopping; Lena turned and took Kara’s hands pulling them closer together, close enough for Kara to feel Lena’s breath on her neck, they closed the gap, embracing their lips in one another’s, cherishing this   
moment for as long as they lived. 

It was getting pretty late so they decided to return to their car with more plushies for the fifth time tonight, filling the back seat with bright colours. It was a long drive back to their penthouse talking about growing up, and more about the wedding attire attempting to keep each other awake; stopping for coffee every hour. They finally made it home, half a dozen boxes of pizza in one’s arms, teddies galore in the other. They placed all the teddies on the couch, placed the pizza on the coffee table, going to get changed into sweats. They came back out, watched Imagine Me and You, ate pizza and felt the warmth coming off each other under the blanket on the only empty couch. Soon Kara was fast asleep, head on her soft girlfriend’s chest, although Lena couldn’t sleep, she had her face shoved in her romance-drama novel running on pure adrenaline. Soon enough sleep got the better of her, too comfortable to move them to the bedroom, they fell asleep holding each other in the living room.


	8. Let Me Photograph You in This Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night, dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is the really small chapter, I am trying to write but I am sick at the moment so i apologize.

Two days before the big day, everything seemed normal, although Kara couldn’t go back to Supergirl duties until after she got married as J’onn had instructed. Everyone had been at the usual game night hosted now at the nearing fully Danvers penthouse. Drinking, Jenga arguments between Brainy, Kelly, Alex, Ruby and Nia, chats with the nearly wed couple and Sam, a large game of Monopoly; it would have been larger but Winn went back to the future and J’onn held down the fort at the DEO. There were the usual arguments over who would be the car between Sam and Alex, but everyone was happy…and slightly tipsy. Most people left besides Alex and Kelly. Everything was winding down and most of the beer and wine bottles were empty leaving Kelly and Alex no other choice but to leave the happy couple alone for the remainder of the night.   
“Well I guess seeing as how there is no alcohol left we should get going, right Alex?” Kelly stated.   
With a slight slur of her words she made a sentence “Y-yeah we should go and leave these two alone.” She sent Lena a wink, Kara didn’t really notice as her head was on Lena’s lap covering the other girls with the table.   
“Goodnight.” Lena smiled and started stroking her loves hair, elbow up on the couch, cheek on her knuckles, staring longingly down at her beautiful kryptonite. A few minutes passed in silence after the others left, clinging onto the presence of one another.

“Want to dance?” A slightly drunk Lena blurted out. “You’re a good dancer.” She added with a smirk. No questions asked and no answer came from the Kryptonian, just actions. Her head shot up nearly hitting Lena’s chin as she got up and held out her hand for the smaller woman to grab. They walked over to the clear space in the middle of the living room, hand in hand, Lena’s other hand using her phone to pick a song; she finally decided on ‘When we were young’ by Adele, the starting played and Lena intertwined their fingers and placed her free hand on Kara’s shoulder, with Kara placing her free on Lena’s waist. They then started to sway to the different instruments, getting lost in each other’s eyes for the 10 millionth time ever. They stayed like this and drew closer to each other’s resting their heads on the other shoulder. Song after song played, many being Taylor Swift songs. Eventually tire got the better of them finishing their sway with Dean Lewis’ Adore. When the last chorus came they pulled back from each other’s shoulders, Kara’s arms wrapped around Lena’s waist, Lena’s wrapped around Kara’s neck, oh that neck. As the beat dropped they smashed their lips together, only with heat and passion. Lena popped her eyes open reaching for her phone to turn the music off, not breaking contact with her future wife. after she succeeded Kara effortlessly picked her up and carried them to the bedroom for a sleepless night. 

The next morning they spent together watching movies and eating Chinese food and Big Belly Burger, later that night setting up a blanket fort in the living room not caring about seeing each other on their wedding day because what could go wrong right? They didn’t believe in bad luck. They fell asleep under colourful blankets, Lena’s head in the crook of Kara’s neck. 

Nothing could go wrong right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you wanna see in the wedding or who?


	9. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding is finally here! I am deciding to finish it here.

Kara left the penthouse early in the morning will Lena was still asleep in their fort. She did come back at 7 though to drop off some of Dublin’s best scones to her for breakfast, leaving a note attached –You once said I could fly these in everyday, so I’m doing so this morning--. She left for Alex’s after she kissed her soon to be wife’s cheek.  
Sam placed the finishing flower in Lena’s hair and gestured for her best friend to do a twirl, showing off her strapless dress. Sam gasped, water filling her eyes as she took in the sight of her friend.  
“Something wrong?” Lena started to panic.  
“N-no Lena! You just look-wow. Can’t believe I’m seeing you getting married to the one and only Kara Danvers. She’s going to cry when she sees you! I bet she will!” Sam responded. Tears still shining in her eyes she drew Lena into a tight embrace. Now both of their eyes started to water. Lena pulled herself away to face the mirror, seeing herself for the first time. Her mouth was held open, no sound coming out of it. She finally found her voice,  
“I can’t believe I’m getting married; to the woman I have loved since the day I first met her. She may have been a completely oblivious and stupid Kryptonian but that never changed my mind about her. She’s just so warm and kind and adorkable. Now I can’t imagine a world where I don’t have her around. I already lost her once, because of my stupid pride and only thinking about honesty and not thinking about what would have happened if I did know from the start, maybe I wouldn’t be standing here today.”

“Aw Lena; she has loved you from the start even though, yes, her obliviousness is very stupid but that doesn’t matter anymore, it’s your wedding day. You’re finally going to marry her. I still remember how you and her were the last two people to realise that you’re in love with each other. You look beautiful, she’s gonna cry.” Sam concluded.  
The tears started dwelling in Lena’s eyes, “Thank you.” Sam drew her in for another tight hug.

Whilst this was all happening Kara was pacing up and down in Alex’s apartment, nerves racking her body. Alex and Eliza tried multiple times to calm her down but nothing really seemed to permanently work. “Alex, I don’t deserve her love. What if I screw everything up, what if she wants to leave me because I’m not good enou- “she was beginning to ramble before Alex cut her off,  
“Kara!” her eyes met Alex’s sharp ones, “She is not going to leave you because you aren’t good enough okay? She’ll only leave you by death, that’s the only thing that will make you and her split. You do deserve all of her love and more, never think less than that.” Kara’s breathing started to even out when Alex wrapped her into a loose hug, trying not to ruin her sisters up-do. 

Time passed and the ceremony was about to commence. Kara was waiting at the altar in a white button up, black tie, and black pants; hair in a graceful up-do. Many faces came, the Gotham team, Waverider team, Central City team and their other friends and family from Midvale, National City and Metropolis. Kara got pulled out of her thoughts of what Lena could have been wearing when she heard Barry start singing Runnin’ Home to You, meaning Lena was bound to come around the corner any second, and she did. Her hair cascaded down her back, straightened with bits of babies breathe pocking out the back. Her strapless dress showed off her cleavage in remembrance of the black tie Gala that they attended together. She wore a lighter shade of her signature red lipstick, also with less on so hers and Kara’s kiss wouldn’t be so messy. She rounded the corner, arm linked with Brainy’s, her jaw suddenly dropped at how well Kara had scrubbed up, she felt a tear slide down her cheek; although hers weren’t as bad as Kara’s, she was bawling her eyes out nearly. They finally reached each other.  
“You look astonishing, Lena.” Kara sobbed out.  
“Nothing compared to you.” Lena smiled back.  
They held each-others hands in front of J’onn. The ceremony commenced.

“Do you have your vows?” J’onn asked.  
“I do.” Kara responded looking at Lena questionably.  
“Yeah I do have them.”  
“Kara, you want to go first?”  
“Yeah. Okay.” She cleared her throat with a gulp. “Lena. Wow have I been waiting so long to do this. To be standing basically in a garden full of flowers, surrounded by loved ones and to have you in front of me. I remember when you first came to the city, you built your walls up, you didn’t want to let anyone in, but you let me in. I broke down your walls. I got you to trust in people and friendship again even though I betrayed you, we’re still here. After all that happened in the fortress, crisis and my own death we still made our way back to each other. I have basically loved you since the first moment I saw you, after the venture explosion. Your voice sent shivers down my spine, with your slight Irish accent, because it was so warm. So I vow to you that I’m never gonna hurt you again, not in a million years.” Everyone’s eyes began to water, even Cat’s.  
“Wow.” Was all Lena could say before she felt a tear trickle down her cheek, Kara stopping it from going any further as she brought a hand up to wiper it away, looking at Lena with total awe. “So you know emotions aren’t my thing but here it goes. We both have a thing in common. We both watched our worlds disappear, although mine wasn’t as literal it still felt like it. I lost you, my world. You taught me what it was like to be in love with someone. You taught me pain, and kindness, and friendship and a path to the truth. You were the only one who believed in me for a long time, even though technology tampering made it look like I was the guiltiest person there, but you still believed in me, and what good was in me. I never wanted to just date you Kara, I want the whole damn thing! I don’t want 48 uninterrupted hours, I want a lifetime, that lifetime I want with you. So I’m making the promise to massage your back when you have a rough day, order pot stickers at 3am. Pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last tub of ice-cream, hold a radio over my head outside of Catco. All of it for you, for a lifetime.” Everyone held tissues to their eyes. Kara was speechless no matter how many times she opened her mouth to speak. “Just don’t speak Kara.”

Time passed but it felt like it froze when they held each other’s gaze for that period of time. They were briefly interrupted by J’onns stern voice “Kara, Lena, you ready for the I dos.” He only received a nod from them, continuing their moment as if it were the same moment they shared in Catco when Lena told her to be a civilian journalist. “Kara, do you take Lena to be you lawfully wedded wife, to go out and buy her scotch, to take care of her and to stay true to her?” they didn’t want the same old traditional wedding, they wanted something inspiring, something new.  
“I do, I do, I do!” Kara repeated with Lena sliding a silver band onto her finger with the house of El imprinted in it.  
“And Lena do you take Kara to be your lawfully wedded hero, to buy her pot-stickers, to rub her back after intense alien fights, to stay loyal to her?”  
“I super do.” Lena said with charm in her eyes as well as having the house of El shaped ring slide over her knuckle; this was a ring only just created before their wedding, bringing meaning to the super.  
“Well everything else is boring so I now pronounce you, married! Lena you may kiss your alien.” And with that, no more words were said. Lena’s hands finding Kara’s cheeks to cup, Kara’s finding Lena’s waist, capturing the moment, every emotion spilled over the past 5 years, put into this moment. “I now present Mrs and Mrs Luthor-Danvers!”

Hours passed, drinks were drunk, people found their way onto the dance floor, cake was enjoyed, company was thoroughly enjoyed. The bridesmaids found their gift of a bottle of champagne not enough so they took more bottles, the bridesmaids being Sam, Alex and Nia. Both Kara and Lena kicked their heels off and sat at the bridal table facing each other, feeding their faces with cake. This was a day enjoyed by all. Eliza and Ruby danced, the other superheroes danced and drank before having to return home, the bridesmaids nicked 3 bottles of wine…each, the newly-weds enjoyed each other’s company, everything felt in order.

Everyone had left. The brides left as well and had a night they would never forget. Later they laid in each other’s arms, naked, hands gently intertwined, admiring their rings.  
“Lena Luthor-Danvers, you are my hero.” Kara strongly said, a blush rising up into Lena’s face that didn’t go unnoticed. “No seriously baby, you saved me, saved my humanity. I remember that I said once to someone that Kara Danvers sucked and that if I had the chance I would just be Supergirl. Then you came along, and you were the first person I felt like I could be just Kara with, you didn’t first see me as Supergirl.” Silence fell for what felt like a lifetime.  
“I met you as Kara Danvers, don’t think I would ever see you as any less than that, darling.” Lena replied before leaving a soft kiss on her wife’s lips. It soon got heated as Kara came back for more, Kara back above Lena. “Kara, my most wonderful wife. Gosh that’s gonna take some getting used to, anyway I think it’s better if we sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow so we can get to Dublin on my jet in time.”  
“Lenaaaaaaaaaaaa. We can stay up a little longer, it’s only 1.30.” Lena was about to respond before being cut off with a searing kiss.  
“Fine, but don’t complain from being tired tomorrow Mrs Luthor-Danvers.”  
“I promise I won’t Mrs Luthor-Danvers.” And then the unforgetful night resumed.

The girls thoroughly enjoyed their honeymoon in Ireland, Lena taking Kara everywhere she remembers, it was fun. They came back to Ireland 4 years later only to be joined by a 3 year old and Lena’s stomach proving there was another one coming. Nothing split these two apart, a Luthor and a Super together, stronger together. The only thing that would split them is another death, that is what conjoined them years ago, after the seemingly invincible woman died. Stronger together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this stupid fic. We get too much angst from the tv show so i didn't want to put any in here, so just enjoy the fluff.


End file.
